


i can has? by Measured [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of i can has? by MeasuredGreece discovers the Lolcats website.





	i can has? by Measured [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can has?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345132) by Measuringlife. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : i can has?

 **Author** : Measured

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Greece/Japan

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Greece discovers the Lolcats website.

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/557116.html#cutid1)

 **Length** : 0:06:20

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/i%20can%20has.zip)

 

 


End file.
